The Masseuse
by Million Voices
Summary: [Oneshot]  “Well… I think I cheated on Kira?“  The three women that were sitting around her gasped at what she said. “YOU WHAT?” Implied AxC, KxL, YxS, DxM


**I' am so angry right now. I'm debating with two people on youtube, the topic "Race". I don't want to bore you all with the details so I won't say anything**

**I got this idea from a show called "Girlfriends".**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GSD, Girlfriends, or the idea of this fic. **

**Warning:**** A lot of OOCness**

* * *

"The Masseuse"

"What would you ladies like to have?"

"Um, I'll have a ceaser salad."

"I'll have a hamburger and some fries please."

"I guess I'll have the same, hamburger and fries for me too please."

"No problem, I'll be back in five minutes with your order's ladies."

"Thank you" the three women at the table said

"So as I was saying,

"By the way, where's Lacus?" Milly asked suddenly.

"I don't know I told her to meet us here at 5:30." Shiho told her.

"Well it's 5:53 p.m., where the hell could she be?" Cagalli said with worry in her voice.

When the blonde finished talking, she heard the bell above the front door ring. She looked over to see a pink haired lady walking over to where her and her friends sat.

"Oh, look who finally shows up." Cagalli said with sarcasm in her voice.

But the pink haired lady didn't say anything. She pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down on it. She stared dazedly at her lap.

It was silent for a while until Shiho finally spoke.

"Hey Lacus, how was your day?

"…."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"…."

"What took you so long to get here?"

"…."

Shiho kept asking Lacus different questions, but the response was always the same, silence. Milly and Cagalli just stared at her; they couldn't help but feel that something was bothering their friend. Shiho would have continued with her interrogation if it wasn't for the waiter from earlier coming with their orders.

After placing their food on the table, the waiter noticed the pink haired woman.

"Excuse me Ms., would you like to order anything?" he asked while taking out his note pad and paper.

Lacus didn't answer; she just shook her 'no'.

The waiter was a bit confused by her actions and looked at her friends that sat across from her. They didn't know what to say, so they just shrugged their shoulder. So he shrugged as well and walked away.

Once he was out of sight Cagalli moved closer to her friend. Lacus didn't notice this, so she kept staring at her lap.

"Lacus… Lacus what's the matter?" Cagalli asked with a concerned voice.

"….."

"Hello, Lacus… are you okay?" she waved her hand in front of her face trying to get her to pay attention.

"…."

"LACUS!!!" Cagalli screamed causing Milly and Shiho to almost jump out of their seat. The guy behind them started choking on his food, so the person beside him had to whack him on the back to help him out.

Lacus finally snapped out of her daze when she heard her friend call out to her. She saw the angry look on Cagalli's face, and Milly and Shiho's worried faces. She looked away from them again.

"Lacus what happened? Did anything happen?" Shiho asked her.

"….Um" she started nervously. She debated with herself on whether or not she should tell her friends. In the end she decided to give in and tell them. "… I… did something today."

"Well whatever you did, I'm sure it can't be bad, so what did you do?" Milly asked

"Well… I think I cheated on Kira?"

The three women that were sitting around her gasped at what she said.

. "YOU WHAT?!?" they screamed. They couldn't believe that Lacus Clyne, the epitome of all things innocent and pure, would commit infidelity.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said anything" she mumbled to herself.

"Lacus how could you do something like that."

"But-"

"How could you do that to Kira, Lacus? Was the sex so bad that you would sleep with another man?"

"First of all sex with Kira is great, I couldn't ask for any better. Second of all, I said 'I _think_ I cheated on Kira', I'm not sure if I actually did cheat on him!" she said felling anger rise in her.

"What do you mean you're not sure? It's either you cheated on Kira or you didn't, so which is it?!?" Cagalli said almost screaming. Can you blame her, after all this _is_ her _little_ brother that they're talking about, so it's her job to be protective of him.

"What exactly happened Lacus?" Milly asked her friend.

Lacus waited until she calmed herself down before answering Milly's question.

"Faster Lacus we don't have all day." Cagalli said getting impatient.

"Alright…... after I left work today I was having some back pains. So I went to a massage parlor a few blocks away from where I worked. When I got there I had to wait for 15 minutes before they took me to one of the rooms. Then Dr. Lee, the masseuse, came in and gave me one of his massages. But then something happened… I had a…a… you know"

"An epiphany?"

"An inspirational thought?"

"A call from God?"

"Quit playing around you guys, you know what I mean" Lacus said seriously.

"Alright, alright we're sorry Lacus… this is serious Lacus, you had an orgasm in a massage parlor?" Milly questioned her seriously.

"That's nasty." Cagalli said with disgust in her voice. Shiho nodded her head in agreement.

Lacus felt hurt, but she understood why they felt that way. It was demeaning.

"I know you all must feel disgusted, but I couldn't help it. Feeling his strong manly hands rubbing over my back, hitting all the right spots was just too much to bare."

"Are you serious? Was it that good?" Shiho asked her friend.

Milly was about to respond to Lacus when she heard Cagalli's cell phone ring.

"Hello?" the blonde said answering the phone. Milly, Lacus and Shiho stopped talking and waited for the blonde to get off the phone with the person she was talking to.

"Sorry girls I have to go. That was Athrun calling to let me know that he's on his way to pick me up."

"It's okay; I should be getting home too before Dearka goes crazy again."

"Okay. So we'll meet up again tomorrow, same time and place?" Lacus asked grabbing her purse from the table. They nodded in agreement and left.

* * *

_The next day_

Shiho entered the restaurant with a dazed look on her face. She sat down in an empty chair at the table. She had sweat running down her face and she was heavily breathing.

Milly Lacus and Shiho looked at each other. They waited until she was breathing evenly to speak to her.

"So Shiho… what took you so long?" Milly wasn't too sure if she really wanted to know, but curiosity got the best of her.

"... I just had a massage…… from Lee." They gasped.

"Shiho I can't believe it how could you?"

"I'm sorry but after hearing Lacus talk about that guy, I had to experience it for myself. I have to say that Lacus was right, it was wonderful."

"SHIHO!!"

"I'm sorry Milly but it's true. I haven't felt so satisfied in a long time. Don't get me wrong, sex with Yzak is good, but sometimes he's so stiff in bed. It's like having sex with a pillow." Shiho admitted nonchalantly.

Milly rubbed her temples '_I'm getting to old for this'. _"Well did you at least find out if Lacus actually cheated?"

"I-I don't know. There's five minutes I can't account for… I'm still tingling."

"That doesn't help me Shiho, I need to know if I cheated on Kira." Lacus said.

"Lacus you don't have to do this, it was an accident. You don't need anybody telling you if you cheated on Kira. I mean look at what happened with Shiho, it was a total failure. But I do know one thing; I would never go to a sleazy massage parlor for a massage."

"I agree with Milly. Having Shiho go see the masseuse is not going to help you find out if you cheated on Kira."

"Thank you Cagalli. At least somebody other than me have common sense." Milly proudly said to her friend.

"So obviously, I'm gonna have to go and check this guy out."

'_So much for sense.' _Milly thought to herself.

* * *

_Later that day__ (at Lacus and Kira's house)_

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know… how about we all go to the mall tomorrow?" Lacus suggested. Milly and Shiho glanced at each other. They turned to Lacus and said "okay".

Then something caught Shiho's attention. "Where is Cagalli?"

"She told me she had something to do, but she didn't tell me what it was." Lacus said.Just then Cagalli walked into the living room with a dazed look on her face. She looked towards Lacus and Shiho (who were sitting on the couch across from Milly).

"Lacus, Shiho… you never told me about his hands."

"Huh, you saw Lee?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah, oh and Lacus… you were right, you cheated."

Lacus gasped and looked at the carpeted floor with an embarrassed look on her face. Cagalli saw this and quickly thought of something to say to comfort her friend. When she finally thought of something she walked over to her friend and sat beside her on the couch.

"It's okay Lacus, I mean, it wasn't that good. If I was able to grade him on his work, I would give him a 'B'."

"A 'B'?" Shiho questioned

"Yes a 'B', I had plenty of orgasms from Athrun before, so this is nothing new to me."

"But if a 'B' gives you an orgasm, then what does an 'A' do?" Lacus asked her blonde friend while looking at her in disbelief.

"Put me in a coma"

"Eww, that's nasty" Lacus said a little grossed out.

"No it's not. It's perfectly natural."

"Having an orgasm after sex is natural, but going into a coma after having sex is not."

"… It is for me and Athrun. But you want to know what is unnatural, our hospital bills."

"……..…"

* * *

_Next day__ (Miriallia and Dearka's house)_

"Where do you think she is, she was supposed to meet us at the mall?"

"I don't know, I called Dearka and asked him, but he said that he didn't have a clue."

"We looked all over town for her, so she has got to be here-"

"What is all of this- ?" Milly said walking into the living room, but she paused once she noticed her friends were in her house. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Milly where have you been, we've been worried sick about you!!" Cagalli said angrily.

Milly saw that Lacus and Shiho were glaring at her. So to try and calm them down she calmly said "I'm sorry girls, but I was busy, I didn't here the phone ring."

But it didn't work. It was Shiho's turn to get angry.

"What the hell was so damn important that you couldn't pick up the phone?"

Before Milly could answer her someone called out to her.

"Hey Ms. Milly, I already cleaned up so I'm leav-"Lee stopped his rambling when he noticed his three previous clients staring at him. He looked at Milly, who was staring at her friends, who was staring at Lee (it's like a never ending cycle). No-one said anything until Lee decided to break the silence.

"Hi Shiho, Lacus, Cagalli"

"Hey Lee" they dreamily said in unison.

"… So Milly, I'll see you Thursday at 3:15 p.m."

"Sure, see you later." She said while waving good-bye to his retreating figure.

When he was gone, she looked at her friends who were staring at her in disbelief.

"…What?"

"I thought you said you would never get a massage from a masseuse." Cagalli said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, what I said was that I would never go to a sleazy massage parlor for a massage, but I _never_ said that I wouldn't hire a licensed masseuse to come to my house and give me a massage-" Milly pointed out.

"….."

"-twice a week"

"…."

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, but I couldn't focus very well, I might have left some things out. If I did then I'm truly sorry about that. Let me know what you think. Thx. Have a nice summer.**

**I was thinking about doing another One-shot based off an episode of "A Different World" that I saw the other day.(** It's about a really close friend of the main cast going overseas to fight the war in the Persian Golf (this show was made in the late 80's, early 90's). His friends are against him going because they're afraid that he won't make it out. When they asked him why he's doing this, he says that he is unsure. But when he talks to the colonel he says that he is at a critical point in his life, that he is trying to find out who he truly is. His friends try to get him not to go, but their efforts were in vain, in the end he still ended up going.) **Do you'll think that I should do it? Let me know what you think**


End file.
